


The Future Unfolds

by KalluraShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraShipper/pseuds/KalluraShipper
Summary: Things are sometimes meant to happen while others are not.Keith learned about the future couples and knows what will happen.He realizes things can't be avoided and acts on many things.





	1. The Return to Earth

They arrived on Earth after many days of traveling and stopping.

Everyone knew that during the entire trip, they would need breaks.

The arrival on Earth wasn't what they expected.

Pidge was fully aware that time was different in space and expected much worse then they got.

It seems like everything was like it was after they left.

To say they were confused was an understatement.

Pidge expected that many things would be different, but it appeared to be the opposite.

Everyone was skeptical about everything.

The reunions everyone had were beautiful.

Tears were shed and hugs were shared.

People were happy.

Keith and his mother went to visit the grave of his father.

The entire moment shared between the two was filled with sadness.

Krolia never was able to see the person she loved once more and it hurt her.

Allura, Romelle, and Coran were guided by everyone on the team around where they live.

They were all so interested about Earth that the new castle was put on hold for now.

The team wanted to take their time with family, before returning to space for the war.

Every day they all went to a different house for dinner and enjoyed their time.

People were getting along really well.

They decided to go visit where Lance lived in Cuba so he can actually reunite with everyone in his family.

When they got there, everyone in Lance's family swarmed him.

They questioned him on many things like where he has been and if he is dating anyone.

Keith smirked as they asked these questions as he knew on this Earth trip, Lance would soon only see Allura as a friend and start seeing Pidge in a different light.

You could see that moment when Lance started seeing Pidge in a different light.

It all happened so suddenly, but Lance started wanting to be around Pidge more.

Pidge, who already had a crush on Lance, was freaking out at this.

She wasn't use to Lance spending a lot more time with her, she wasn't complaining though. 

Everything returned to a normal for a while.

They weren't in the midst of fighting a war though still fighting it.

Right now, everything was somewhat peaceful.

Of course, everyone was still worried, but that was to be expected.

I mean who wouldn't be after fighting a war for more than a year.

Allura decided she wanted to explore more and everyone agreed.

They needed to have more fun so why not explore.

It seemed like a good idea but was it really.

SImple, of course as long as they don't go too far.

That was simple to do as Allura has never been to an Earth beach before.

They decided why not go to the beach.

The day was sunny and beautiful.

The girls wore their bathing suits.

The boys wore their swimming trunks.

Everything about that day was beautiful.

They swam and tanned.

You know, typical beach things.

Everything was magnificent.

Nobody was fighting, it was all peaceful.

At night, they had a little bond fire and enjoyed smores.

It was also a magnificent night.

After that, everyone went separate ways.

Pidge and Lance's room were close to each other so they walked together.

They chatted about things and then left to their own rooms.

Keith and Allura did the same though their chat lasted longer.

They talked about many things like the space mice, or just small talk.

Everything seemed fine, though they both knew it wasn't.

I mean, Keith is aware of how Allura is feeling after the Lotor incident.

He wants to help, but truthfully barely knows how to. 

Allura still was upset at herself for everything that happened with Lotor.

She doubted many things, like having romantic feelings towards someone.

Lotor made her doubt so many things and it wasn't even her fault.

Let's see what the future unfolds shall we?


	2. The Earth Adventure Continues

For the next few weeks, everyone decided to actually build the new castle.

It took them awhile to get enough materials to even start the building process.

Everything was calm though it was tenser due to having to rebuild an entire castle.

They had to because if they don't then they won't be able to return to the war without one. 

It was a long process since they had to get supplies and such.

People at The Garrison helped though Iverson was surprised to see everyone.

He thought that they were gone forever but he was proven wrong.

Iverson wasn't very willing to help out for some reason.

The castle was nearly built now and of course, people didn't want to leave their family. 

Everyone knew that this was going to come and didn't know how they felt.

Keith was a lot more willing to leave than any of the other paladins including Allura.

They questioned him about why he didn't want to stay. 

"Keith, why do you want to leave so soon."

"Why leave now?"

"Is everything alright? You don't seem as excited as everyone else about being on Earth."

Truth be told, he wasn't.

Keith lost a lot of things while on Earth and while being in space he found many things.

He found his mother, a space wolf, and a family.

Everything changed when he went to space.

"Keith?"

Keith looked at Allura who stared at him.

She smiled softly at him and sat down beside him.

"Is everything alright?"

Keith nodded and looked up towards the sky.

"It doesn't seem like it." 

Keith sighed and looked at the sky.

"You're correct, I just don't like being on Earth much anymore."

She looked at him confused, "But isn't this your home."

Keith chuckled, "It used to be but many things happened."

Allura nodded.

"What about you Allura? Is everything alright since..."

Keith trailed off.

"I am as fine as a girl can be."

Keith looked at Allura and hugged her.

"You do know it isn't your fault right?"

"So I've been told."

Allura sighed and shook her head, "It's just that I believed him so much and then I learned the truth about him. He used me and I fell for every bit of it."

"Allura, he fooled everyone on the team, not just you. If I never found Romelle, I am sure I would have been fooled too."

Allura nodded, "But I was the one that fell in love with him."

Keith sighed and looked to Allura, "You can't control who you fall in love with. I know that because of the many experiences I had growing up. Did Lotor use you? Yes, but he also used everyone else. Will you fall in love again and learn from what he did? Of course."

Allura looked at Keith and smiled, "Thank you, Keith, that helped me but I still have doubts."

"Completely understandable."

Allura smiled again and stood up, "We should probably start getting prepared for space once again."

Keith nodded and looked around.

He knew that things were going to happen between Allura and him.

He was nervous about that but he wouldn't want to change it ever.

Keith always admired Allura in a way.

Now that he knows the future, everything fell into place.

He finally accepted the fact that he has feelings for her.

Keith knew Pidge and Lance were going to be together.

He knew so many things that weren't avoidable.

He was happy to know that his family was all happy in the future.

That is the how the future unfolds but the adventures of everyone gets there will be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter out of I have no clue how many. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
